Secrets of the heart
by Angel in disguise3
Summary: Midnight a half wolf demon meets the Inyu gang and things go well until someone takes up an intrest in her. I only own Midnight and Night Shade so no suing. Chapter 6 & 7 are both up yah..0;)
1. The meeting

I do not own Inuyasha or any other characters in this story other than  
Midnight and Night Shade so please no stealing.  
  
Chapter One: The Meeting  
  
Midnight stood looking over a hill, her emerald eyes searching the woods in front of her for signs of movement. Her long black hair flowing down to her lower back blew in the wind around her. She was wearing different clothes because she was from the future. For years she had thought she was a regular person, but then she had learned of her past and realized she was not the person she thought she was. Her mother had been a strong, and powerful samurai her father was just a normal human or so she thought until, she realized that he had been a demon. Her father had been a powerful and well-known wolf demon. Midnight continued to look around her suddenly she saw movement in front of her. A very angry woman with black hair was storming through the woods yelling at someone. After her came a man with silver hair Midnight saw that he was yelling at the woman who continued to storm through the woods. Midnight whistled and a huge cat appeared at her side, she reached up and petted Night Shade. Night Shade was a shadow cat, they were strong, good fighters and their saliva could heal any wound no matter how bad. Midnight pointed to the man and Night Shade growled deep in her throat, "So he's a Hanyou." Midnight voiced aloud to no one then she took off to help the woman.  
  
Kagome stomped through the woods, ignoring Inuyasha's calls of wench. She spun around and was face to face with him, her eyes flashing with anger again she had caught him with Kikiyo he still loved her and always would. But still it hurt Kagome that he would choose the dead Miko over her, it was hard and her anger showed how she felt. "Kagome, don't you dare." Inuyasha yelled. "SIT" Kagome yelled louder than she ever had. Inuyasha was instantly flattened into the ground. "Damn you wench why do you always do that." He yelled getting up from the ground. Kagome narrowed her eyes and yelled, "Sit, sit, sit, sit, sit, sit, sit, SIT." Inuyasha hit the ground for every sit she had said while Kagome stomped away from him. Suddenly Inuyasha yelled, "You stupid wench." Kagome spun around and lowed her voice lightly. "Inuyasha," she said softly. "Yes," he asked anger flashing in his eyes. "Sit Boy," she yelled and then she screamed into the night, "Why you always go after her, I will never know she tried to kill you and me but yet you always go after her." Then Kagome turned away and almost ran into a woman, with long black hair and emerald eyes and she was looking at Kagome confused. "Hello," Kagome said softly looking at the woman in front of her. "Kagome." Yelled a familiar voice. "Shippo," Kagome yelled as the small little fox demon jumped into her hands. The woman laughed lightly and suddenly Inuyasha was by Kagome's side. "Who is she?" He asked his voice still showing he was still angry. The woman stepped forward, "I am of no importance to you Hanyou," Kagome almost laughed at Inuyasha's look of hatred that he gave the woman. "Why you," Inuyasha said and unsheathed his sword. The woman smiled, "Night Shade," she yelled. The whole ground began to shake as a huge black cat landed next to the woman and growled fiercely at Inuyasha. Inuyasha backed away slightly wide eyed then a angry look came across his face as he stepped toward the cat. "To scared to fight me without your little pet their." He snapped at the woman. The woman turned toward him and then smiled, No I only wanted this," the woman said grabbing a huge sword sheath and then she unsheathed an old sword. "That looks like a. but it can't be." Kagome said. "Yes it is it's a samurai sword, it was my mothers." The woman said and then she stood up against Inuyasha, "Let's fight." Inuyasha made to move towards the woman but before he could get two feet, "SIT," coming from Kagome. Inuyasha hit the ground hard and then jumped back up, "Why did you do that wench." He growled at Kagome. "I want to know why she has clothes from my time," Kagome growled back at him. "My name is Kagome, what is yours." Kagome asked the woman. The woman laughed and then smiled "Nice to meet you Kagome, my name is Midnight." Midnight answered.  
  
Midnight was getting to like Kagome, Inuyasha she learned that was his name, he was part dog demon, she almost laughed and that and when she told them of her father he had jumped up and walked off. Midnight knew she was also a Hanyou but somehow her demon looks stayed hidden. Kagome was most interested in how she had lived in Kagome's time but yet she had been from this time. Midnight had adapted well to this old world so had Kagome. Midnight agreed to help them in their search for the Shikon No Tama shards. Midnight sat around the fire with Kagome, Inuyasha was off and the monk that Kagome had told her about was out for the time. "Just watch out for Miroku he has wandering hands." Then both her and Kagome had laughed. Finally Miroku had finally showed up and instantly laid his eyes on Midnight then he, walked up to her. "May I ask you a question?" Midnight gave him a questioning look and then simply nodded. "Will you bear my child?" Miroku asked with a lecherous grin. Midnight gave him one look and then started laughing; suddenly she stepped forward and nodded. Kagome gave her a confused look, and Miroku had a huge smile on his face. "I will, after we collect all the jewel shards." Midnight said and then turned away from Miroku. Taking this as intuitive Miroku slipped his hand around her butt. Midnight turned around and slapped him across the face, "I told you not until we find all of the jewel shards," then she turned towards Kagome, who was now laughing at Midnight. Midnight smiled and then yawned, "It's getting late," Midnight said. Kagome nodded, Shippo was already snoozing in her lap so Kagome and Midnight curled up on the floor and fell asleep. Inuyasha looked down on Midnight from a tree, he had heard of a wolf demon who had been well known could that of been her father, and him falling in love with a samurai of all people. Inuyasha couldn't' believe it so he continued to stare at her and then finally he drifted off to sleep still in the tree. 


	2. Midnight Vrs Sesshoumaru

I do not own Inuyasha or any other characters in this story other than  
Midnight and Night Shade so please no stealing.  
  
Chapter two: Midnight Vrs. Sesshoumaru  
  
Kagome opened her eyes and looked around Midnight was still asleep. Suddenly she heard a little noise and she looked up to see Inuyasha sleeping in the tree. "Sit." Kagome yelled. Inuyasha fell straight down until he hit the ground. Midnight shot up, "What's going on?" she asked and then started laughing when she caught sight of Inuyasha lying on the ground. "You really gotta teach me how to do that." Midnight said between laughs. Inuyasha got up from the ground and then yelled, "Why the hell did you do that?" Kagome looked up at him, "Opps, maybe next time you won't sleep right above me." She said laughing. Inuyasha narrowed his eyes, and then moved away from the two of then grumbling about woman. Kagome stopped laughing and looked at Midnight who had frozen suddenly. "What's wrong?" Kagome asked. "I smell a demon, and he reminds me of Inuyasha but this one is a full demon." Midnight said. Kagome gasped, "Inuyasha." Kagome called out. Midnight jumped up to her feet and then said, "Whoever it is, is coming at us really fast." Kagome backed away, "I'll go find Inuyasha." Kagome said. Midnight just nodded. She reached down and slipped on her sword sheath, as Kagome ran off in the direction Inuyasha had gone. Suddenly a flash of white passed by Midnight, and then he stopped in front of her. He had long silver hair and amber eyes just like Inuyasha, but this one was more cold, more demon than Inuyasha Midnight realized. Midnight decided to ask questions later and fight now; she unsheathed her mother's sword and narrowed her eyes at the demon. Suddenly the demon laughed it was a hard and cold sound, "You pathetic human think you can defeat I Sesshoumaru." He said coldly. "For your information I am not human, and I don't care who you are." Midnight spat at Sesshoumaru. Sesshoumaru narrowed his eyes, "You will be dead before you can even draw your sword," Sesshoumaru said confidently. "Well see." Midnight said and then lunged at the demon. She felt claws grow on her hands and she knew that her demon side was coming out. She sliced the demon and then she pulled out the sword. The handle gleamed in the sun and the dog demon backed away. "But that's a samurai sword why do you have it." Sesshoumaru demanded. A slight smile came across Midnight's lips, "It was my mothers, she was a samurai and my father was a wolf demon." Midnight said still not taking her eyes off of the Sesshoumaru. "Strange." Sesshoumaru said, "You smell more like a demoness than a Hanyou." Sesshoumaru stepped forward and Midnight growled deep in her throat, "You better keep your distance." She said. Midnight could feel her demon looks coming to her the claws where the first thing to happen. Suddenly she knew that her hair had silver strips through it and her eyes got darker and more like a wolfs. Midnight backed away from Sesshoumaru she could feel the changes that were occurring, why it had taken her this long to change she did not know but now it was happening. She was turning into a Hanyou but what had Sesshoumaru meant when he's said she smelt more like a demoness than a Hanyou? Midnight wondered to herself before she heard crashing through the woods. She could smell Inuyasha and knew he was coming fast; Midnight jumped at Sesshoumaru and swiped her claws they connected with his shoulder ripping it open.  
  
Inuyasha burst through the forest to find his brother bleeding and Midnight had changed. She looked like a hanyou she had strips of silver in her hair and her eyes looked more like a wolf and the claws which right now where covered in Sesshoumaru's blood. He could smell his brother's blood all around him, but he could see that she had just ripped open his shoulder but still, even he realized how powerful Midnight was she had power brimming deep within her it had taken a fight with Sesshoumaru to awaken it. Sesshoumaru looked at his brother than he jumped into the air and took off leaving Midnight and Inuyasha standing in the clearing. "You actually hurt my brother, but how?" Inuyasha asked Midnight. Midnight looked down at her claws, "I'm not sure, I didn't even know that I could change." Midnight said still looking at her claws. Inuyasha looked at her, Midnight had gained his respect the same awing respect he had for Kagome. Midnight looked up at him and then she looked down at her claws again. Then she sat down, she could smell Kagome and knew that she was running hard to get back to the two of them. Kagome burst through the forest took one look at Midnight and ran to her side, "You've changed." Kagome said taking in Midnights knew looks. Midnight nodded and then looked around at the forest for the first time she could smell Miroku, and he was on his way back from somewhere. She could see birds flying far away, everything that she could do now she could do better. Midnight felt power surging through her, power she had never felt before she looked up into the heavens and whispered, "Thank you father." Then she turned to Inuyasha and Kagome and said, "So what's next?" Inuyasha and Kagome both looked at her then they shook their heads. 


	3. Midnight's past

I do not own Inuyasha or any other characters in this story other than  
Midnight and Night Shade so please no stealing.  
  
Chapter 3: Midnight's past  
  
Sesshoumaru grasped his shoulder painfully he hadn't let the two of them see the pain, that Midnight had put him in. He looked around and then growled damn that wench how had she been able to hurt him when so many demons couldn't? He was confused she had smelt like a full-blooded demoness when she had changed, but she said she was a Hanyou. He just shook his head and then yelled, "Jaken." "Yes mi lord," Jaken said now at Sesshoumaru's side. "Mi lord you are hurt," Jaken said looking at Sesshoumaru's shoulder. "It is nothing Jaken, I am fine." Sesshoumaru lied. Jaken opened his mouth to say something but Sesshoumaru shot him a look that made him stop. "I am going to bed now Jaken." Sesshoumaru snapped at his servant and then made his way to his room.  
  
Midnight opened her eyes it was night and she couldn't sleep she was restless. She could smell Inuyasha and looked up her was in the tree again but he was awake, "Inuyasha." Midnight called. Without a sound Inuyasha jumped down from the tree and by Midnight's side. Midnight smiled, then looked at Kagome who was asleep. "Can I talk to you?" she asked. Inuyasha gave her a confused look and then nodded. "Not here, though some place more private." Midnight said. Inuyasha looked at her and then said, "Yes, I know a place come with me." And then he ran off into the woods. Midnight smiled and then ran off after him. She could feel the wind in her hair and the soft musky scent of the woods seemed to calm her. Inuyasha came to a clearing and stopped, Midnight stopped right next to him. "Yes now what is it?" Inuyasha asked obviously confused. Midnight looked at him and then said, "My father as you know was a wolf demon, and he was very powerful, my mother was a samurai powerful and a good fighter. One day she was sent out to kill a wolf demon that had supposedly been attacking villagers. When she got there she attacked him, but the wolf demon had instantly fallen in love with her and soon after so did my mother. They had a child me, they lived in peace for a while until a young man with black hair and the coldest of stares killed my mother and father, he was trying to get me. So before my mother died she sent me to the future and the last word she told me was, "Find him the one with the sword he will help you." And then I was in the future with no memory of my past. Until just a year ago when I somehow winded up back here and got my memory back and I've been searching for who my mother told me off." Midnight finished. Inuyasha just looked at her. But suddenly he said, "Could it be me?" Midnight shook her head, " I do not know it could even be your brother, I saw he also had a sword. That was the only clue she gave me." Midnight said with her head down. Inuyasha stepped forward, but before he could say anything Midnight said softly, "Kagome really loves you, did you know that."  
  
Inuyasha took a step back what had he been about to do he shook his head. Was Midnight right did Kagome really love him, but what about Kikiyo Inuyasha thought to himself. Midnight looked up and then smiled, "You can't decide whether the old love, or the new love can you?" she said. Inuyasha looked at her and then nodded, "Yes, I love Kikiyo but then I really care for Kagome." He mumbled. Midnight looked at him and then said, "Which one do you care for more, you must remember did you really love Kikiyo when it was so easy for Naraku to make the two of you want to kill each other?" Inuyasha backed away, "What are you saying?" he almost snapped. "I am only saying, maybe that was just a one sided love, she might not of really loved you back, but Kagome definitely does." Inuyasha looked at her and then nodded, "You are right, then I choose Kagome." He said. Midnight smiled, "You must tell her how you feel about her." Was all Midnight said. Inuyasha nodded, "I will, I'll tell her I choose her." Then Inuyasha laughed, "somehow you make things so easy for me without you I don't know if I could of chosen on over the other." He said smiling. Midnight laughed and then said, "People always seem to tell me that, now let's go back to the others." Inuyasha nodded, and him and Midnight raced back to camp.  
  
Sorry the first three chapters are so short; it is going to get longer. I have not yet decided who is going to take up an interest in Midnight you can vote, it's either going to be Sesshoumaru or Koga. Please review, (^.^) if you really want me to continue. This is going to be an Inu/Kag somewhat I really like that couple. The next chapter should be out soon, hopefully, I'm working on it. *evil grin* vote on who you want to be with Midnight. But you better not say Naraku that is just sick and wrong. 


	4. Secrets reaveled

I do not own Inuyasha or any other characters in this story other than  
Midnight and Night Shade so please no stealing.  
  
Chapter four: Secret's revealed  
  
Midnight opened her eyes she could smell someone and she instantly knew it was another demon. It wasn't Inuyasha and it wasn't Shippo, and it definitely wasn't Sesshoumaru. Who can it be? Midnight thought and then walked off towards the source of the smell. As Midnight got closer she realized that the demon was only a Hanyou, his scent gave him away, he was only half. Midnight closed her eyes and thought hard somehow this scent was familiar. Suddenly it came to her. Midnight growled fiercely and then ran off towards the scent. She can to a clearing with a young man standing in it; the man had black hair and cold unforgiving eyes. "You," Midnight growled at the man. The man turned to her and an evil smile came across his face, "I have been looking for you." The Hanyou said softly. "You're the one who killed my mother." Midnight growled at the Hanyou. The Hanyou just laughed, "I only wanted you, but your foolish mother refused to give you up. I didn't want to hurt her but she insisted on fighting with me, and you may address me by Naraku." Naraku said softly. "You are the demon that they told me of, but you are nothing but a Hanyou." Midnight said. "Yes, I am but somehow you are full, I do not know how when only your father was a demon." Naraku said. "What are you talking about?" Midnight snapped fiercely. "Aw, sure power I can feel your aura its flickering at me and threatening to over power me." Naraku said taking a step toward Midnight. Midnight stood her ground and growled fiercely. Naraku stepped back, "You are a little bit of a demon aren't you." he joked slightly. Midnight narrowed her eyes and then flexed her claws she could feel the power brimming under each of her claws and she yearned to tear Naraku to pieces. Naraku laughed, "You want to fight me? Not now but one day." He said and then he vanished leaving Midnight standing in the middle of the empty clearing. Midnight howled in frustration, and then she walked to a stream she looked in it two blue stripes had appeared on her face. Was Naraku right was she a full demon, Midnight thought to herself. She was so deep in thought she didn't realize that she was being watched. Inuyasha stepped out from behind the trees watching Midnight he walked up to her. "Was that you who howled?" He said. Midnight spun around wide eyed, how had she let him sneak up on her she growled to herself. Midnight nodded slightly, and then moved away from the stream.  
  
Inuyasha couldn't take his eyes off of Midnight, for now she had two thin blue stripes across her face she has to be a full demon he thought to himself. Midnight smiled at him and then she walked back towards camp. Inuyasha followed after her confused why had she changed further had she fought with someone. He wasn't sure but he was going to find out that he was sure about. Inuyasha stayed behind Midnight watching her deep in through, what was going on? Why did she smell like a demon and not a Hanyou? She had a mysterious look, and secrets seemed to surround her. Her father a wolf demon her mother a samurai both killed by the same person, a power deep within her bursting to the top and trying to break free. She was turning into a wolf demon even Inuyasha could sense that the smell of demon surrounded her. But with her it was a soft and gently smell, not like the harsh and cold scent of his brother. Her scent reminded him of the night, it was musky and somewhat sweet with a light hint of lilacs. He breathed in her calming scent and then he smelt something that caused him to spin around. Kikiyo stood behind him the smell of earth and bones around her.  
  
Midnight sniffed the air; suddenly she smelt earth, bones and death. She spun around a woman stood close to Inuyasha she had long black hair and Midnight instantly realized who it was. "Kikiyo." She growled and then ran towards Inuyasha. She reached his side in less than a second Kikiyo looked at her. "Who are you?" Kikiyo asked reaching for her arrows. Midnight smiled and said, "I don't think so," and then she sliced the woman's arrows in a second and was back at Inuyasha's side. Kikiyo looked at her and then moved towards Inuyasha, but Midnight knew what was going to happen before it did, and she jumped in front of Inuyasha. "He had chosen Kagome." She growled at the dead Miko. Kikiyo looked and Inuyasha and then laughed it was a harsh cold sound that hurt Midnight's sensitive ears. "Inuyasha can never chose her over me I won't let him." She said coldly. Midnight grimed an evil grin, "You might not but I will, he may not want to hurt you but I can, and I will." Midnight snapped. The dead Miko just laughed and then looked at Inuyasha, "He would not let you." She stated still laughing. Midnight shook her head; "He has no choice in the matter." She snapped. Kikiyo looked at her, " He would kill you if you tried to hurt me, I am the only one he will ever love and I will take him with me one day." She said. Midnight laughed, "But you never expected me did you?" Midnight said and then brought her claws out in front of her. Inuyasha backed away from the two of them. "Inuyasha." Kikiyo said softly, "You promised you would always protect me." She finished. Inuyasha shook his head fiercely, backing further away. Midnight looked at Kikiyo, "You are nothing but a memory, a memory of old love, love that it now gone, you are nothing to me and I will feel no remorse." Midnight said with a smile on her face. She brought her claws out in front of her ready to rip Kikiyo apart. "No stop." Yelled a female voice. "Kagome," Inuyasha and Midnight said at the same time. Kagome stood behind them all shaking he head, "You can not kill her, she is already dead." She stated. Kikiyo pulled out an arrow and shot in at the Kagome before any of then noticed. Midnight saw the arrow coming at Kagome and raced to it then she sliced it in two. Midnight turned toward Kikiyo and then growled fiercely but before she could say anything or do anything. Inuyasha was in front of her and growling at Kikiyo with hatred shining in his eyes. "How dare you try to hurt Kagome." He yelled angrily at Kikiyo. Then he brought his own claws out in front of him. Kikiyo looked at him and then backed up and disappeared into the night. "Kagome." Yelled Inuyasha and then ran to her side. Midnight looked into the woods, something wasn't right she could smell a demon and this one didn't smell friendly. "Inuyasha, Kagome," she muttered. "Yes," the both said at the same time. "I smell a demon." Midnight muttered. Inuyasha just shook his head, but Kagome gasped and said, "It's got a jewel shard." Inuyasha nodded and Midnight and Kagome and Inuyasha all raced off to find the demon.  
  
Kagome reached for her bow and arrows she pulled one out, Inuyasha protected me from Kikiyo he was ready to rip her to shreds because she tried to kill me. Kagome thought hard about what had happened did Inuyasha know that he had just threatened Kikiyo and protected her, or did somehow the world get turned upside down without her knowing. Inuyasha had done something she had never thought he would, did that mean that he cares for me, just like I cared for him Kagome thought to herself. "Damn all of this is just confusing me ever since Midnight showed up he had acted all weird." Kagome muttered, so what is going on she thought to herself, and then she realized she was behind so she caught up with Midnight and Inuyasha who had slowed down to wait for her. Kagome got the bow and arrow ready to shoot, for when she came across the demon with the jewel shards. She looked at Midnight; she was looking more and more demon. Kagome could feel the power in her; she could sense her aura, which was more demon than Hanyou like Inuyasha. She shook her head, but if her mother was a human as she had said, she had to be a Hanyou. Midnight turned toward her and nodded, "Smart move Kagome, you need to get ready, I think this demon is very strong I can smell the power coming off of it." She said. Inuyasha turned to Midnight, "Are you serious you can smell its power." He said. Midnight nodded, and turned back around, "We're really close, we should reach the demon in about five minutes." She stated. "Wait." She yelled. Inuyasha and Kagome halted to a stop. "What?" they both said. "This is will be faster," Midnight said and then she whistled. Suddenly the whole ground began to shake, and Midnight's pet jumped down from the sky and landed right next to her. "Kagome get on Night Shade," Midnight said. Kagome looked at her and then nodded. Kagome stepped up to Night Shade and then the cat lay down slightly and Kagome jumped on. "Okay, now Night Shade you need to keep up with us got it." Midnight said. Night Shade nodded. "Oh and Kagome you might want to hang on. Let's go," Midnight yelled and then she dashed off Inuyasha by her side. Night Shade was running right behind them, "We should reach the demon in about two minutes now, get ready Kagome." Midnight yelled behind her. Kagome pulled her bows out in front of her, ready to shoot. Suddenly she was noticing shadows appear around her, "What?" Kagome muttered. Midnight spun around and then said, "She's gathering shadows to attack," Midnight muttered. "Also, if you get hurt go to her, a shadow cats saliva can heal any wound no matter how bad." She finished. Kagome looked at her amazed, "Really?" Midnight nodded, "Yes, also she is an awesome fighter you may stay on her and fight it will be safer for you, she will not let you get hurt." Midnight finished. Kagome nodded and got ready for the fight ahead.  
  
Inuyasha looked at Midnight, is there anything that she can't do he thought to himself almost laughing. Midnight turned towards him and smiled, "let's get ready." She said to him. Inuyasha nodded and then suddenly they were out of the clearing, a thought came to Inuyasha and he voiced it out loud. "Where is Miroku?" Midnight looked at him and then shook her head, so did Kagome. They burst through the woods and there stood a huge wolf like demon, Miroku was in front of it attacking it with his staff. Midnight jumped into the fight to aid Miroku, she slashed at the demon with her claws. Inuyasha pulled out his sword and joined in the fight. But Midnight was doing a good job at keeping the demon busy, she was slashing at it and then was away from it before it could react. The demon roared and then slashed Midnight. Midnight went flying into the demon who grabbed a hold of her tightly. Midnight fought trying to get away from the demon but the harder she fought the tighter the demon held onto her. "I can't breath," Midnight just managed to spit out. "I will not die here." She finished coughing. A bright blue light appeared around her, and she fought harder against the hold of the demon. Finally she got away, she growled and then slashed the demon on the arm. The demon's arm fell off and it howled in pain and started toward Kagome. Luckily for Kagome Night Shade reacted quickly and jumped up and then on top of the demon biting and slashing at it with her claws. Midnight stood up staggering still coughing, "You." She growled and then sliced at the demon fiercely again and again. Inuyasha jumped at the demon and attacked it with the Tensaiga. Soon the demon was dead, Midnight triumphantly held up two jewel pieces then she tossed them to Kagome for safe keeping. Inuyasha looked at her, then he walked over to Kagome and sat down next to her. "Are you okay?" he asked gently. Kagome looked at him and then smiled, "Yes, I'm fine." Inuyasha smiled and then hugged her tight against him. "I chose you Kagome." He said hugging her. Kagome hugged him tight and started crying, "Inuyasha, I love you." Was all she could say. Midnight turned away from the two of them and smiled, good they deserve each other she thought looking around at the dark forest and then she turned back around and sat down  
  
Well another chapter is done, hope you like this one, they are steadily getting longer. Hope you enjoy. I should have the next chapter up soon. Remember read and review please. 


	5. Sesshoumaru's match

Thank you for reviewing. So far Koga is winning although I do agree that Sesshoumaru would probably be interested in someone that can kick his butt.  
*Evil grin* Well here is the next chapter, I'm making them steadily longer, so it might take longer, but I will try to get them up as soon as possible. *Evil laugh* Midnight is going to kick Sesshoumaru's butt again yeah. Um. she also calls him some interesting names. Review who you want  
Midnight to wind up with Sesshoumaru or Koga. thanks here's Chapter 5  
YEAH!!!!  
  
I do not own Inuyasha or any other characters in this story other than  
Midnight and Night Shade so please no stealing.  
  
Chapter 5: Sesshoumaru's match  
  
Sesshoumaru opened his eyes his shoulder had healed; he sat up in bed, the scent of lilac's coming to him. He flinched then looked around and realized that her scent was all over him, from their fight. He growled he hadn't been able to get that wench out of his mind and it really pissed him off. She had over powered him, but how he growled to himself. Sesshoumaru looked around at the dark room and then he growled slightly, he was going to show her. He would slit her throat and leave her body for the scavengers to feed off of, the stupid Hanyou woman that had power coming off of her in waves. Who was she really, he thought but then growled it wouldn't matter soon she would be dead and he would get her out of his mind. Sesshoumaru sat up and then moved off of the bed anger flashing in his amber eyes, why did she interest him so? Was it because she had beaten him, "No." he yelled angrily. She had not beaten him she had just gotten the better of him "NO" he yelled again no one got the better or him. And he Sesshoumaru would not be beaten, especially not by a Hanyou. "Mi lord, are you okay?" Jaken said just on the other side of the door. Sesshoumaru flung the door open and stomped angrily down the hall. Not noticing his servant was on the other side of the door. "JAKEN." Sesshoumaru yelled, his yell echoed down the empty hallway. Jaken squeaked terrified and he slowly came from behind the door and said, "Yes mi lord?" Sesshoumaru turned toward him anger flashing in his eyes, Jaken backed away slightly from his master. "I am leaving, I want you to stay here and watch the castle." He snapped angrily. Then he stomped down the hall leaving Jaken staring at his retreating back stunned and confused.  
  
Midnight watched Kiara and Night Shade play fighting, a week had gone by and they had found Sango and fought Naraku again. Midnight growled slightly just thinking about Naraku got her blood boiling. Night Shade stopped playing and nudged Midnight gently; Midnight looked up and then petted the shadow cat. "I'm fine." She whispered. Night Shade nodded and went back to playing. Midnight looked around Miroku was flirting with Sango and ever once in a while she would scream, and knock him on the head with her boomerang, most of the time knocking him out. Midnight laughed watching Sango beat Miroku over the head over and over again. Inuyasha and Kagome were on a walk, they had gotten really close and it was obvious that they both loved each other. And although Sango kept smacking Miroku it was obvious that the two of them both cared for each other. Midnight shook her head and then looked away from the two of them. She smelt a familiar scent, and she stood up yawing. "I'm going for a walk." Midnight yelled at Sango. Sango nodded and then went back to smacking Miroku. Midnight walked through the woods slowly searching out where the scent was coming from she followed it until she came to a clearing. In the clearing stood Sesshoumaru. When she came into the clearing his eyes softened slightly from the angry look they had held. She locked her eyes on his cold amber ones, for a second she swore she could of seen some emotion in them but instantly it was gone. "Who are you?" Sesshoumaru asked, trying but failing to keep the anger from his voice. Midnight moved her eyes away from him, "I am Midnight, and I'm part Wolf demon." Was all she said. Sesshoumaru narrowed his eyes dangerously, "You lie you are not a Hanyou, you smell too much like a demon." He snapped. Midnight narrowed her eyes she was getting angry, "I am a Hanyou, you stupid dog." She snapped. Sesshoumaru's eyes flashed and her stepped close to her, "How dare you insult the lord of the western lands." He almost yelled. An evil grin came across Midnight's lips, "I said, I am a Hanyou you stupid mutt." This time she yelled it knowing she was pushing his sort temper. Sesshoumaru growled and brought his poison claws out, "I am going to slit your throat and let your blood run free." He yelled angrily taking a step closer to her. "Just try you dumb dog." She yelled. Sesshoumaru jumped at her, but Midnight dodged and was behind him in a flash she slashed his back open. He spun around his claws just inches away from her arm, but she moved out of the way and slashed his stomach. Midnight growled slightly remembering their last fight she moved away from him and then brought her claws out in front of them. They were scarlet Sesshoumaru's blood covering them. Sesshoumaru moved fast and grabbed Midnight by the throat, she coughed and sputtered slightly, then her eyes narrowed and she just barely sputtered out, "I will not die." Sesshoumaru brought his poison claw forward ready to rip her throat apart, but he didn't count on her scent. He was so close to her that her scent engulfed him, she smelt like the night, it was a calming scent and it almost lulled him to sleep. She smelt musky but with the sweet scent of lilacs. Midnight fought hard she bit into his arm hard drawing blood. His coppery blood filled her mouth she snarled and bit harder. Sesshoumaru hung on to Midnight despite her fighting suddenly he felt her power. Midnight growled fiercely and bit harder into his hand she slashed and tore at his arm fiercely.  
  
It was too much for Sesshoumaru he let go of her neck, she instantly let go off his hand. Sesshoumaru looked at the damage she had done to his hand she had torn it to the bone he grimaced as the pain washed over him. He looked up at her she was growling and she had his blood smeared round her face. Midnight reached up and whipped his blood off of her face then she growled dangerously. Midnight took a step forward her claws out in front of her ready to rip, tear and slice Sesshoumaru.  
  
Sesshoumaru backed up slowly and then cursed himself for doing so, what was happening to him this Hanyou was getting the better of him but how. He was a demon a full-blooded demon; she was half a Hanyou worthless, nothing. But yet she kept attacking and hurting him and he couldn't even touch her. He watched the way her body moved, the way she attacked she had the markings of a demon the blue slashes across her face, the white strips through her hair. Her eyes even flashed red when she was angry, which at this moment she was. Sesshoumaru could see a blue aura surrounding her, damn how could he see her power, she was no normal Hanyou. She growled and flexed her claws and bared her teeth at him. Sesshoumaru felt anger swell up inside of him and his claws began to drip with poison. He made a slash at her, but she easily dodged it and slashed him across the face. Sesshoumaru growled his eyes going red, the demon side of him taking over. He felt himself begin to change the fur grew along his body. A surge of power suddenly he stood before her a in his true form. The Hanyou narrowed her eyes and spat at him, "Oh, now you show you really are a dumb dog." Then she jumps forward and slashes across the demon's chest. Sesshoumaru could feel the pain surging through him, he had never let pain take him over but this Hanyou seemed to cause more pain than he had ever had in his life. Sesshoumaru roared Midnight jumped up again and slices into his chest. Sesshoumaru changes back to his more human form, trying to hold his many wounds close to him grimacing from all the pain.  
  
Midnight stops and looks at Sesshoumaru before her, all of her anger vanishing. She walks away from him and back towards camp, Sesshoumaru's blood covers her claws and his scent is all around her. She enters camp and is instantly tackled by Shippo, Midnight laughs and then pulls Shippo off of her and walks over to Inuyasha and Kagome. Inuyasha looks up and his eyes narrow and he smells the air. He stands up and walks up to her, "You fought my brother again." He says looking at her claws covered in blood. Midnight nods, slightly and then moves away, "I smell his blood all over you, and I don't smell your blood so I am guessing that he didn't even touch you." Inuyasha called after her. Midnight turns around, "Yes, he didn't touch me, well he had me by the throat but I bit into his arm and tore and slashed at it with my teeth until he let me go." She answered. Miroku, Sango, Inuyasha, and Kagome all looked up at her amazement shinning on their face. "How you keep beating my brother I will never know." Inuyasha said almost laughing. "To think my brother being beaten by a Hanyou, a girl even." Inuyasha said laughing. Midnight smiled, "Yes it must be a big blow to his ego that a Hanyou woman is his match." She answered and soon the campsite erupted in laughter.  
  
Inuyasha stopped laughing and moved closer to Kagome his eyes on her, she looked up and him and smiled slightly. Inuyasha smiled and then grabbed Kagome's hand gently. Suddenly Sango screamed, "You pervert." And smacked Miroku on the head hard with her boomerang knocking him out cold. Inuyasha and Kagome laughed as Sango stood their holding her boomerang over Miroku's unconscious form. Midnight laughed, "And who would of thought Miroku's match would be Sango." She said. Sango looked up at her and then blushed brightly. Shippo jumped into Midnight's arms and feel asleep, it was beginning to get dark and ever sense Inuyasha and Kagome had gotten together, Shippo had slept by Midnight. Midnight knew Inuyasha wanted Kagome to herself, he was very jealous even of the little Kitsuine. "Midnight," the Kitsuine muttered waking up slightly. Midnight looked down on Shippo, "Yes?" she said softly. "Are you okay?" the Kitsuine asked. Midnight nodded, she was deep in thought. She had changed so much; it was hard to take everything in all of the changes the new fights. Sesshoumaru's scent was all around her and she could not get him out of her mind. She had fought him without mercy but that wasn't how she was normally, she was kind and forgiving and even loving but the demon side of her had changed her dramatically. The Kitsuine curled up and then went to sleep; Midnight could feel Shippo breathing and his heart beating against her chest. She listened to it for a while until the rhythmic beat of it lulled her to sleep.  
  
Sesshoumaru arrived home; Jaken ran up to him and went wide-eyed. "Mi lord you are hurt." He said. Sesshoumaru narrowed his eyes dangerously, "I am fine Jaken." He spat the anger rising again. He could smell the Hanyou woman all around him her scent was driving him nuts, it calmed him yet it pissed him off. Sesshoumaru glowed and then walked to him room. He sat on his bed, he could still feel the pain in his chest and on his back, she had sliced deep scratches into him. He had to admit it now he had been beaten, but how had the Hanyou woman beat him he did not know. He growled to himself, how did a Hanyou woman beat him when many demons had failed the only explanation was that she had to be a full demon, not a Hanyou. He thought back to insults of him daring to call him a mutt, and a dumb dog, he growled dangerously she would pay for that she couldn't dodge him forever one day he would get he with his claws and the poison would kill her slowly. He grinned evilly at that thought, no one could dodge forever, one day he would get her back for the shame she had caused him. Sesshoumaru laid down into bed painfully, in about a week he would be fine all of the wounds would be healed. He closed his eyes breathing in the Hanyous scent.  
  
Midnight opened her eyes she could smell a familiar scent so she jumped to her feet. Shippo landed on the ground with an, "Ow, what did you do that for." Which just happed to wake Inuyasha, Kagome, Miroku, and Sango all up. They all jumped to their feet, Inuyasha sniffing the air, I smell something I can't tell what it is though." Midnight sniffed the air again, "You don't recognize it Inuyasha?" she asked. Inuyasha shook his head no. Midnight smiled, "It's wolves they are not to far away." She answered. "I can sense three jewel shards." Kagome said. Inuyasha looked off towards the scent of the wolves, "over there" he asked. Kagome nodded, they are about a ten days away from us. Midnight stated. Inuyasha nodded, "So it should take us about a week to get there." He said. Midnight nodded. "Maybe longer, it depends if we are side tracked or not." "Well, we better get started," Inuyasha, said looking around at the rest of the group. They all nodded except for Midnight, she turned to him and said, "No we should eat first." Inuyasha looked at her, "We are in no hurry, the wolves will not go anywhere." she said. Inuyasha nodded and Kagome dug into her backpack pulling out some ramen. Shippo yawned and then stretched, Midnight flexed her claws yawing. Midnight caught sight of Miroku's hand grabbing Sango's butt before she screamed, "You pervert." And knocked him out with her boomerang. Kagome and Midnight glared at the unconscious monk, "He's lucky he doesn't try that with me," Midnight said almost laughing. "He would not like the outcome of that." Sango, Kagome and Midnight all started laughing. Inuyasha watched all of them and then he growled at the monk, Miroku got up when breakfast was ready, "Why did you have to go and do that Sango." He asked trying to sound innocent and not seceding. Sango growled and smacked him hard on the head with her boomerang again, "Don't you even try." Was all she said. Miroku shook his head, and then he sat down next to Sango, who watched him wearily. Midnight shook her head, when were those two going to realize how much they really cared for each other. After she finished her Ramen she got up and walked by Miroku a hand touched her butt, she spun around and growled, "You damn Monk." Then she slashed him across the face and continued on. Miroku looked at Sango who glared at him and then smacked him hard on the head with her boomerang again. Miroku fell down unconscious; he was out for the rest of lunch. Midnight sat down by the edge of the forest Kiara and Night Shade were curled up next to each other asleep. Night Shade opened her eyes and approached Midnight. Midnight petted the shadow cat gently then she smiled and let Night Shade nudge her gently purring. Midnight reached behind Night Shade's ear and scratched it gently, Kiara approached the two of them and Midnight petted Kiara along with Night Shade gently. Then she stood up and said, "Have fun you two," and walked back to the rest of the group. Inuyasha had a hold of Kagome's hand Miroku was still out cold and Sango sat on the ground glaring at the unconscious monk as though he were a poisonous snake. Shippo jumped up from his eating and into Midnight's arms, Midnight and Shippo had gotten really close she considered the little Kitsuine as a brother and she protected him like a mother. She looked around at everyone they were getting ready all except Miroku who had finally came to. Midnight smiled these people were like family to her now, the only family she had. She hugged Shippo close to her and then she walked back into the group. Inuyasha and Kagome looked up at her and then they smiled. Miroku stayed away from Sango, Midnight noticed and started laughing that he had a huge bump on his head as long as claw marks across his face. When will he ever learn she thought to herself. Inuyasha and the other's looked at her confused she just pointed and they all started laughing even Miroku that is until he decided that Sango need some attention. Sango screamed, "You pervert." And knocked him on the head with her boomerang. Midnight laughed and then said, "Now don't hit hi so hard you knock him out again, we have to get going if we are going to reach them in a week." She joked with Sango. Sango laughed and said, "Kiara can take him on her back, I'll ride on Night Shade's." Midnight nodded, that is fine, she seems to like you so she should let you. Kagome you should ride with Sango you to Shippo. Miroku you ride by yourself. And me and Inuyasha will run." Midnight finished is that okay? Everyone nodded, "Okay so let's get ready then." Said Inuyasha.  
  
Sesshoumaru set up in bed he was still in pain, he grimaced what had woke him up. "Mi lord." Called Jaken. Sesshoumaru growled, "Enter Jaken." Jaken opened the door slightly. "Yes." Sesshoumaru barked. Jaken backed away slightly, "Do you need anything?" Sesshoumaru growled, "No, now leave." He almost yelled. Jaken stumbled running out of the door and away from Sesshoumaru. Sesshoumaru closed his eyes he could not get that wretched Hanyous scent off of him, he growled. Her scent seemed to haunt him, it would not leave him, he growled fighting it off but failing. Sesshoumaru opened his eyes fighting her scent. Sesshoumaru growled dangerously, he was going to have to kill her when he got better then her scent would leave him alone. Sesshoumaru closed his eyes and feel asleep with that thought echoing through out his mind.  
  
~Yeah chapter 5 is done now!!! Okay, I know it's still short but you got to admit it's getting longer at least a little bit. In the next chapter the gang will meet Kouga *grin* Okay the story will not be the same for one thing Kagome doesn't get Kidnapped someone else does like you can't guess who. But Kouga might have bitten off more than he can chew, with Midnight don't you agree? *Evil laugh* remember keep reviewing who should it be Sesshoumaru or Kouga? You pick, I'll write. (Poor Miroku~ after my story he is going to have brain damage) (^.^) I should have the next chapter out by Thursday. Thanks to those who reviewed. Gotta fly 0;) 


	6. Enter Kouga

Ahh. Kouga meet's Midnight, hmm. *evil grin* But has he beaten off more than he can chew. Okay, she's easy to kidnap, but what's going to happen  
when she wakes up *evil laugh* I think she's going to make him wish he never met her, *grin* Well here it comes are you ready for it. Will she fall for Kouga or for Sesshoumaru you decide please vote, so far Kouga is winning. Vote and vote some more please, *Hugs all who reviewed* Thank you.  
Enjoy this next chapter.  
  
I do not own Inuyasha or any other characters in this story other than Midnight, Night Shade, Moon hunter, and Jaguar. So please no stealing them  
from me they are my original creations.  
  
Chapter six: Enter Kouga  
  
It had been a week, that they had been traveling they were so close now that the wolves scent overpowered the scent of any thing else. Midnight stood close to the edge of the forest, she was looking back at her ground smiling. Inuyasha was hugging Kagome, and Miroku was finally waking up for the tenth time Miroku walked away from Sango and jumped on Kiara. Kagome jumped on top of Night Shade along with Sango and Shippo. Inuyasha walked over to Midnight he looked at her and then smiled kindly. Night Shade and Kiara were ready, Midnight looked at Inuyasha who nodded. The two of them ran at the same speed right next to each other. Midnight took in the many smells of the forest, they were starting to overcome her, but the most potent one she could smell was the scent of the wolves. Midnight longed to howl to the wolves, she smiled remembering the soft scent of her father. ~Flash back~ Midnight reached up and touched her father's ears gently. He had smiled and nuzzled into her, "My baby, Midnight you are everything to me." He said softly and touched the top of her head gently. Midnight's father had black hair with two black wolf ears pocking out of the top of his head. He had fangs, and bright blue eyes, and huge claws that could rip a demon apart, but he was so incredibly gently with Midnight. Midnight giggled slightly and then said, "Mom," In walked Midnight's mom, she looked at her husband and said, "Moon hunter, you and Midnight are so close." She laughed slightly and then kissed her husband gently on the cheek. Midnight's mother had long blonde hair with emerald eyes and a huge sword at her side, but Midnight had never seen her mother use it before. "We need to tell her Moon hunter, she needs to know of her heritage." Her mother said softly. Moon hunter nodded and then picked Midnight up gently, "My Midnight you are a demon, you take after me only your eyes and your hair take after your mother," her father said softly and then he kissed her gently on the cheek. "We love you Midnight." Said her mother and father at the same time. ~End Flash back~ Midnight shook her head trying to knock the thought out of her head, her father was gone, she missed him terribly but no matter how much she thought about him it wouldn't bring him back. Midnight looked sideways at Inuyasha who gave her an are you okay look. Midnight just nodded and then ran faster, Inuyasha kept up with her just barely. Midnight looked ahead she froze and Inuyasha ran into her, "Why did you stop." He snapped angrily. "I smell blood, and lots of it." Midnight said looking Inuyasha straight in the eye. Inuyasha sniffed the air and then growled, "Blood mixed with the smell of wolves." He said softly. Midnight nodded and Inuyasha looked at her and then took off running.  
  
Sesshoumaru followed the Hanyou woman's scent through the woods; he came across a dead human girl. Wolves had killed her, something compelled him to use his sword on her, she awoke and then feel back asleep exhausted from her experience. Sesshoumaru picked her up gently, and then carried her back towards his castle the whole way arguing with himself.  
  
Midnight and Inuyasha were the first to arrive on the village it was a gruesome sight. Blood covered the ground along with many human bodies; Inuyasha backed away the scent of blood overtaking his sensitive nose. Midnight sniffed the air and growled she spun around wolves were all behind them, She jumped forward and sliced the wolves apart Inuyasha following her attacking more. The remaining wolves ran and howled, Midnight stopped and watched them howl she felt her fangs in her mouth and she bit back a howl. Night Shade and Kiara jumped over the trees and landed behind Inuyasha and Midnight, "I sense three jewel shards and their coming at us fast." Kagome yelled. A huge tornado of dust appeared in front of them, a wolf demon jumped out of it landing in front of Midnight and Inuyasha. The demon looked around and then growled, "Why are you killing my wolves." He said. Midnight stepped forward before Inuyasha could say anything. "They killed many innocent villagers," she growled dangerously at the demon her claws in front of her. The demon looked at her surprised and then took at step forward, "I can't believe my eyes, a female wolf demon." Midnight growled dangerously and then stepped forward. "My name is Kouga leader of the wolf demons." Kouga said softly looking at Midnight. Midnight narrowed her eyes and then she realized that Kouga was walking closer to her. Midnight growled and then jumped forward slicing Kouga, on the chin. Kouga blinked and then moved away from Midnight.  
  
Kouga stood watching the wolf demon, He had to have her, suddenly he got an idea he jumped forward and brought him hand down on her and she feel down to the ground unconscious. He grabbed her and ran away from the group. Kouga growled softly, looking at his female captive she had black hair with strips of white through it; she also had black wolf ears on the top of her hair. She was perfect she would be his mate. Kouga soon reached his den he dumped his captive onto his straw bed. The rest of his clan came up to him, "Kouga, she's a wolf demon, how did you find her?" they all asked him. Kouga grinned and smiled, "Oh I just ran into her." He said softly looking around at his clan. "But be warned now, she is mine." Kouga warned them all. They nodded and walked away leaving Kouga with his captive. Kouga sat down next to the beautiful woman, she was defiantly a wolf demon, she had a soft and gently scent to her. Her scent reminded him of the night she smelt musty like the night mixed with the soft gently scent of lilacs. Kouga grinned looking at the sleeping figure in front of him, he couldn't wait until she woke up.  
  
Midnight's eyes fluttered open, her head hurt she touched it softly and then she sat up. She was in a wolf's den; the smell of the wolves was driving her crazy she lounged to howl. She moved away and looked around no, one was around her she moved out of the room and into another they're stood the Kouga with the rest of the wolf demons. Midnight growled and approached him anger filing up inside of her. She flexed he claws and stood in font of Kouga who looked up at her and grinned, "Well you finally wake up." Midnight narrowed her eyes and slashed him across the face. "Why the hell have you brought me here? How dare you!" she yelled and slashed him across the face again. Midnight growled fiercely and then slashed her claws against his chest. Then she backed up and growled dangerously and then flexed her claws again, looking Kouga in the eyes. The clan looked at her wide-eyed and Kouga brushed his face and grinned, "What a woman." He said softly. Midnight barred her teeth, and slashed him again this time across his chest, with the slash Kouga moved forward to pin her but Midnight dodged and lunged towards him she bit into his arm and tore then jumped back away from him and growled. "You're not even as difficult to beat as Sesshoumaru." Midnight growled at Kouga. Kouga backed away and looked at her. "Lord Sesshoumaru?" he asked staring at Midnight. "Yes, well I like to call him a dumb dog," Midnight growled. Kouga looked at her and then laughed, "A dumb dog, I'm surprised you're still alive." He said. "Yeah well the stupid mutt, couldn't' even touch me." She stated proudly. "But I on the other hand tore him to pieces," she growled. "Who are you?" Kouga asked. "My name is Midnight, I am the daughter of Moon hunter and Jaguar." She said proudly. With the mention of those two names the wolf demons backed away. Kouga looked at her, now understanding where she got all of her power. Kouga took a step toward Midnight who growled fiercely but didn't move an inch. Midnight looked Kouga up and down, he was a wolf demon, and a handsome one at that, he had black hair and fangs that you could just see when he grinned, he also had beautiful blue eyes and like her he had long sharp claws. Midnight stopped growing and Kouga took another step toward her, Midnight looked at him curiously. Kouga continued to get closer and closer to Midnight who had stopped growling and watch him move, she didn't make a move to stop him. "Kouga." Yelled one of the wolf demons. Kouga spun around, "What is it?" "What do we do with this?" the wolf demon asked he lifted Shippo up by the tail. "Shippo," Midnight growled and jumped at the wolf demon, "You put him down this instant." She yelled. "Midnight," shouted Shippo, "Help me." Midnight slashed at the wolf demon fiercely, who dropped Shippo. Shippo jumped into her arms and hugged her tight, "Are you okay Midnight?" he asked holding on to Midnight as though she had been gone for years. Kouga went to move towards Midnight and the little kitsuine, but Midnight spun towards him and growled furiously. Kouga backed away; slightly she was protecting this kitsuine as though it were her child. "Shippo." Midnight smiled and hugged the Kitsuine close to her nuzzling his softly. "Mommy," the little Kitsuine muttered softly, "My baby," Midnight muttered breathing in the Kitsuine's soft scent. "This is your child?" Kouga asked backing away slightly, knowing how dangerous a mother was that was protecting her children especially a demon mother. Midnight looked up at him, "No, he's not my real child I have no children, but I have adopted him as my son." Midnight answered. Kouga relaxed slightly, still knowing that Midnight would eagerly give her life for the kitsuine. "No one touch, this Kitsuine, or you will have to answer to me." Kouga yelled to his clan. They all nodded and left the room leaving Midnight, Shippo, and Kouga alone. Midnight turned toward Kouga, "Thank you," then she sat down hugging Shippo close to her. Kouga grinned at Midnight, hugging the little kitsuine close to her, she smiled and sat down.  
  
Yes, yes, I know it's not short but, this is a good place to stop I think don't you? Yeah. another chapter is done. *Jumps up and down* yes I know Midnight has adopted Shippo, I though it would be cute to put that in the story. Next chapter, Inuyasha and the group finds Midnight and rescues her, but will she want to be rescued or will someone else rescue her, please review and vote Sesshoumaru or Kouga. Here is a reason why Sesshoumaru should get her; he deserves someone that can kick his butt. Kouga because, well she is a wolf demon and so is Kouga. In case you are lost, Moon hunter is Midnight's father the well-known wolf demon, her mother's name is Jaguar, (her name has to do with her sword) ~I will explain later~ And if you want to learn of how she came to the feudal era exactly, tell me and I might try to include it in some later chapters. (^.^) Well R&R please. *Yawn* Well see ya I gotta fly 0;) 


	7. Where is Midnight?

Yeah. I'm back with chapter 7 wow; this is really going good so far. Hmm. I  
wonder how long this story is going to be, *deep in thought* probably around like maybe 20 or maybe more, it depends on how I want to end it or, um. shall you say, start a new beginning I might write a story of the story  
after this one, but that one might be a little more different perhaps (lemony). Do you think that's a good idea? Hmm. *paces* Well you know the  
drill, R&R and tell me who you want Sesshoumaru or Kouga!!! On with the  
story. Yeah!! Thank to all those who reviewed are these shorter? (Sorry  
they were pretty long)  
  
I do not own Inuyasha or any other characters in this story other than Midnight, Night Shade, Moon hunter, and Jaguar. So please no stealing them  
from me they are my original creations.  
  
Chapter 7: Where is Midnight?  
  
Midnight stretched and stood up careful not to disturb Shippo. She looked around at the wolf den, Kouga had been very careful around her since she had came to stay here. Midnight walked over to where Kouga lay asleep. He sat up and looked at her. Midnight sat down next to him and turned to look him in the eye. Kouga grinned at her smugly she swiped at him playfully with her claws. He dodged easily and tackled her to the ground. Midnight laughed and then knocked Kouga off of her; she then turned away from him. Kouga jumped at her and tackled her to the dirt, growling playfully her buried his face in her hair. Midnight laughed and playfully pushed him off of her, she moved towards him and traced her claws gently along his face gently so as not to draw blood. Kouga grinned and then laughed, pulling away from her claws, he traced his own claws along her demon marks on her face. Midnight laughed at then jumped away, she growled playfully and jumped at Kouga tackling him to the ground.  
  
Kouga grinned and then rolled over, placing Midnight underneath him. He watched her chest move gently with each breath she took, he took in her scent. He could not get enough of Midnight; she teased him with her claws running them gently up and down his arm. He leaned close to her and traced his claws around her ear gently. She giggled playfully and then she grinned and rolled over and then jumped off of him. Midnight stretched and then walked over to Shippo. Kouga watched her walk away from him her form was that of a demoness, perfect in every way, she was the perfect mate for him. She would be his alpha female; she was his and always would be. He yearned to mark her to make her, his forever she was the perfect catch and any demon would yearn to have her. He sniffed the air tenderly, her soft sweet scent filled his nostrils it enticed him and made him want her more. He took one last look at Midnight and then walked out of the room leaving her and Shippo alone, he had important business to attend to.  
  
Sesshoumaru sniffed the air; her scent came to him haunting him enticing him calling to him. He had left Rin with Jaken, he growled smelling another wolf demon, and he would not have that. He followed her scent through the woods till her came to a beautiful waterfall he smelt wolves all around him but the scent he was most interested in was inside of a cave. He walked through it he saw no wolves around he smiled dangerously. Finally he came to a door he walked through it. She stood with her back turned to him he walked up to her and put his hand over her mouth, she fought but he overpowered her and then he pushed a vein in her neck gently she instantly went limp. Midnight's head fell limply back her hair covered most of her soft face. Sesshoumaru moved her hair away from her face and then tossed the woman gently over his back and walked calmly out of the wolf den. When he reached the woods he looked back smiling dangerously and then took off with his captive lying limply on his back.  
  
Inuyasha growled he had followed Midnight's scent to this place, Kouga the wolf clan leader stood in front of him surrounded by the rest of his clan. They all growled at the group but they didn't count on Inuyasha and Night Shade. Inuyasha and Kouga fought while Night Shade took on the rest of the clan. Night Shade slashed and bit the wolves she attacked with out mercy. "Where is Midnight?" yelled Inuyasha. Kouga barely dodged one of his attacks and cursed to himself. His clan was being over powered; this Hanyou and the cat were pissed. Suddenly the cat growled and turned towards the woods, Kouga sniffed the air, "Shit." He yelled. The smell of a demon mixed with that of Midnight's scent. "Sesshoumaru?" Inuyasha muttered smelling the air. Night Shade made to take off but Kouga yelled, "Stop." Everyone stopped including Inuyasha. "Sesshoumaru, damn him." Kouga muttered. "What about my brother?" Inuyasha asked growling. "He took Midnight." Kouga answered. Inuyasha went wide-eyed, "Why?" he voiced out loud. "Why any demon would want her." Kouga answered growling. Inuyasha went red and then started muttering things. Kouga ignored him and raced back to his den, Inuyasha raced after him.  
  
Midnight opened her eyes she blinked twice to allow her eyes to adjust to the darkness. Then she looked around, "Where am I?" she voice aloud looking around the dark empty room. Midnight could smell a musky scent and she flexed her claws dangerously, looking around the room. "Sesshoumaru," she growled then she jumped off the bed and walked out of the room, her anger flashing in her eyes. She stomped through the hallways following Sesshoumaru's scent she slammed open a door and screamed into the room, "Why the hell did you bring me here." Midnight walked through the door, her eyes flashing red and emerald from her anger. Midnight felt a strong hand clamp over her throat, tightly. She filched and fought his grip; Sesshoumaru leaned down to her ear and whispered, "Stop fighting unless you want to die." Midnight stopped and felt his hold on her neck loosen slightly.  
  
Sesshoumaru felt her heart slow down as she calmed down, he put his head next to her ear and whispered, "Good, now don't fight." Then he loosened the grip even more. Midnight's breathing returned to normal, she barred her teeth and him slightly. Sesshoumaru moved until he was in front of her, he ran his claw over her arm cutting it slightly. She flinched when the blood came; Sesshoumaru leaned down and licked the blood away gently. Midnight fought then and Sesshoumaru growled and then said, "Stop or I will kill you." Midnight relaxed slightly and Sesshoumaru continued. He brought his claws up to her face; he lifted up her chin gently forcing her to look him in the eye. Midnight glared at him, he touched her face.  
  
A drip of blood ran down Midnights face it hit the ground with a large splash, she looked he Youkai lord in the eyes fearlessly. He leaned close to her and then gently touched his lips against hers. Midnight blinked, had that just happened, she wasn't so sure, but something told her it had. She looked Sesshoumaru in the eye and saw something reflected deep in them but then it was gone. She reached up and moved his hair out of his eyes. He didn't grab her hand or move it in anyway, he continued to look her in the eyes. Midnight searched his cold amber eyes for something anything to tell her what had happened there in that split second. Sesshoumaru leaned down again and then he ran his claws up and down her arm gently, but still it drew blood. Midnight was still searching his eyes, she had seen it the spark of something, in them but no matter how deep she looked it was gone. She felt the blood trickling down her arms and she flinched slightly, the Youkai lord reached up and touched Midnight's lips tenderly. A drop of blood slipped down her lip and hit the ground, something tender flashed in Sesshoumaru's eyes but Midnight blinked and it was gone, she closed her eyes and went instantly limp in his arms.  
  
Kouga ran into his almost empty room, Shippo lay asleep on Midnight's bed but the smell of Sesshoumaru was mixed with the smell of Midnight. Kouga growled, his woman, he had taken his woman. Kouga turned around Inuyasha stood at the entrance looking him straight in the eye. Kouga howled, and then the smell of fear came to his nostrils, Shippo had sat up then started crying almost instantly. "Where's Midnight?" Shippo asked again and again sobbing, Kouga looked at the little Kitsuine tenderly, "I am going to get her." He answered. He was going to rescue his mate, and kill her capture. He growled and then ran out of the door following the scent of Sesshoumaru.  
  
Okay. I know it's short, well, the next chapter Kouga searches for Midnight intent on killing her capture and making Midnight his mate. But Sesshoumaru has other means of keeping Midnight, has he perhaps falling in love with her, hmm. I think he has. So both Kouga and Sesshoumaru are in love with Midnight and intend to make her their mate. But whom will Midnight choose, will she pick Kouga or Sesshoumaru as I've said before that's your decision just review and tell me. (^.^) Well the next chapter should be out soon, maybe by Saturday, hopefully. Well I gotta fly bye 0;) 


	8. The search

Finally it's chapter 8, wow, this story is going by fast, okay in this one or the next one, and Midnight will have a flash back of how she came to the  
feudal area. I am glad that some people love this story, I really love  
writing it, and I think that possible I'm going to make it Sesshoumaru,  
because well, this story will go good with him and Midnight together. Please don't be mad, if you really want Kouga to, maybe I'm do a story with Kouga and Kagome next!! After I do the story after this one. Well on with  
the new chapter. Yes I did re-write it if Kagome got kidnapped Inuyasha  
would of torn Kouga apart, plus in this one he's not and never has been interested in Kagome. Although if I can I might stick a girl in for Kouga! (Thanks to all those who reviewed, I love you all) *smiles and hugs all*  
  
Chapter 8: The search  
  
Midnight opened her eyes all she saw was silver, she sat up Sesshoumaru laid next to her, she sighed and cuddled up close to him. Sesshoumaru opened his eyes and looked into Midnight's eyes questioningly. Midnight pushed her face against his chest, she breathed in his scent. Sesshoumaru's scent had changed from the last time she had seen him he smelt soft, slightly musky. Midnight took deep breaths and then nuzzled against him. Sesshoumaru reached behind her and ran his claws up and down her back. Midnight shivered slightly then she felt Sesshoumaru move slightly, she opened her eyes and sighed. Sesshoumaru leaned down close to her and captured her lips with his.  
  
Kouga growled, still following Sesshoumaru, and Midnight scent. Kouga sniffed the air slightly, that way he thought and followed the soft lilac scent, mixed with a cold musky scent. "How dare he take her", Kouga growled to himself. He howled, calling to his mate, nothing came back to him, he felt a pang of loneliness tear through him. "My Midnight," he howled and then continued to travel, his anger taking over any sensible though.  
  
Sesshoumaru hungrily kissed her a passion burning deep in the kiss. Midnight kissed him back. Sesshoumaru pulled away, he was breathing deeply from the length and passion of the kiss. Midnight pushed forward touching her lips against Sesshoumaru's. Sesshoumaru deepened the kiss then they both pulled away. Sesshoumaru pulled Midnight up against him. Holding her close to him, he felt her nuzzle up against him and fall asleep. Sesshoumaru looked down at Midnight's sleeping form, her hair had gotten even lighter, and the white strips in it had gotten larger. Sesshoumaru smiled slight and then traced a crescent moon on Midnight's forehead. He knew when he made her his mate that one would appear on her forehead. Sesshoumaru leaned down next to her and kissed her neck gently he knew better than to claim her. It was still to soon, he would one day he was sure of that, but she would tell him she wanted him and only him before that happened. Sesshoumaru laid his head next to Midnight and feel into a deep sleep breathing in Midnight's scent. Just outside of Sesshoumaru's castle, stood a dark figure. "Perfect." It muttered slightly. Suddenly the moon moved out from behind a cloud and it came across the face of Naraku. Naraku looked around everything was going perfect so far, Midnight had fallen hard for Sesshoumaru, and he had fallen hard for Midnight. Naraku laughed, "Now to find the one, that will seal the deal with me." He said and then he walked off to the place he knew she would be. He knew Kikiyo would jump at the chance to do this. He smiled slightly and then went to go find her.  
  
Kouga howled again, night had fallen and he had made camp. He howled to his mate, yearning to hear her howl back. A howl broke the loneliness that was surrounding to break him. Kouga striated up but before he could howl back another howl broke the air, answering. He realized then that it wasn't Midnight howling back to him it was the mate of another calling to her mate. Kouga's head feel forward and he laid down and closed his eyes and feel into a deep sleep.  
  
Inuyasha sat in the wolf den for a while then he gathered Shippo and went back to the rest of the group. Shippo cried and called to Midnight over and over again. Inuyasha looked at the sobbing Kitsuine, and then he smiled. "Do you want to go where Midnight is?" he asked softly. Shippo stopped crying long enough to nod, "Yes please take me to her." He asked. Inuyasha shook his head, "I won't but maybe Night Shade could take you to her." He answered. Night Shade jumped over the rest of the group and landed next to the group. Inuyasha lifted Shippo up onto Night Shade's back. Night Shade growled and then took off in the air towards Sesshoumaru's castle.  
  
Sesshoumaru opened his eyes Midnight was still asleep cuddled up next to him, he pulled her close to him and kissed her gently on the forehead then he closed his eyes again. Bomb someone was knocking on the door. Sesshoumaru's eyes flashed open and he was out of bed in a second and running to the door. Jaken growled and then opened the door a huge cat walked through the doorway it snapped at him he screamed. Sesshoumaru was in front of the cat with his claws out in front of him ready to rip the cat to shreds. He jumped forward growling "Stop." Came a female voice. Sesshoumaru froze. Midnight stepped from behind the Youkai lord. "Night Shade." She called softly. The cat purred but before any of them could say anything, Shippo flung himself off of the demon cat and into Midnight's arms. "Midnight." Shippo hugged Midnight tight not letting go. "You know these creatures." Sesshoumaru asked, Midnight nodded, "Yes, that's my pet and this is my adopted son." She said hugging Shippo tight to her. "Sesshoumaru, may Shippo and Night Shade stay with me?" Midnight asked. Sesshoumaru nodded, Midnight laughed and then put the Kitsuine down and hugged him tightly. "Thank you." She said softly.  
  
Midnight smiled at Sesshoumaru and then she kissed him lightly on the check, he looked at her and then nodded and walked off. Midnight picked Shippo up and then she walked off after the Youkai lord, Night Shade followed her. Sesshoumaru came to a room, "This can be the Kitsuine's room." He said softy. Midnight nodded, out of the room ran a little girl. "Sesshoumaru-sama." The little girl said. "Rin, this is your new roommate." Rin giggled and hugged Shippo close to her. Shippo laughed and then followed Rin into the room, Night Shade stood behind the two of them. Midnight looked into the room and saw Rin and Shippo playing. Night Shade walked through the door then she laid down watching the two play. Midnight turned towards Sesshoumaru and she smiled, Sesshoumaru smiled to and then he pulled her close to him and kissed her lightly on the check. Midnight smiled seductively and then walked away, Sesshoumaru followed her, confused and intrigued.  
  
Okay, this is a really short one, sorry, but the next two will be very long. I'm sorry, but I really want to stop here, because I think it's good, anyways, thank you for reviewing please keep doing it, next chapter, she will have a flash back showing how she came to the feudal area. Well I gotta fly now LATERS 0;) 


	9. Jealously and vengeance

Hey, I'm back with chapter 9. Yes I do think he captured her a little too easy, but she felt safe, and wasn't really paying any attention, and well he had to kidnap her somehow didn't he? Oh well, I thought it was a little two easy, when I wrote it but, I'm going to let it stay that way for now. This chapter Kouga finally gets to Sesshoumaru's castle what will happen? You have to read to find out!!!! On with the fanfic  
  
Chapter 9: Jealously and vengeance  
  
Midnight yawned and opened her eyes; she was alone in a room. She looked around yawned again and then rolled out of bed. Midnight walked to the door and opened it then she walked out in a huge hallway. She walked down the hallway till she came to Shippo and Rin's room. Shippo was running around the room laughing with Rin chasing him. Both Shippo and Rin stopped when they saw Midnight. "Mommy." They both yelled and jumped into her arms. Midnight laughed and hugged the two of them to her tightly. Night Shade purred from over in the corner, Midnight looked at the demon cat and then set Rin and Shippo next to her. They both giggled and then hugged the cat softly. Night Shade purred while Midnight walked out of the room and towards where Sesshoumaru was.  
  
Sesshoumaru opened his eyes he could smell Midnight coming his way, she opened the door slightly and then walked through it. Sesshoumaru watched her as she walked from the door to his bed she smiled and then said, "Are you still asleep?" Sesshoumaru yawned and then rolled out of bed, Midnight smiled and then walked out of the room. Sesshoumaru watched Midnight leave and then he walked over to his shower, he turned it on and felt the cold droplets of water run down his body gently. He felt at peace, only when he was with Midnight and when he was in the shower, she brought him a peace he could get from nothing else. Sesshoumaru sighed and then got out of the shower and looked around his room. Soon he thinks to himself and then he gets dressed.  
  
Kouga growled he had finally reached Sesshoumaru's castle his soon to be mates smell was all around. "Midnight." He says to himself letting her name run on his lips gently. Then he growls and runs to the door. Kouga slices the door in half anger taking him over. "Sesshoumaru." He growls." Knowing Sesshoumaru can hear him. Sesshoumaru walks slowly up to him showing no fear, no emotion. Kouga swipes the Youkai lord across the face, "Give her back to me." He yells.  
  
The foolish wolf demon, Sesshoumaru thought touching his face gently. Sesshoumaru looks at the demon and his claws turn green from his poison. The wolf demon jumps away and then slashes the youkai lord again. Sesshoumaru growls and then jumps at the demon and he makes contact with it's arm. Kouga holds his arm, whimpering slightly then he howls, and lunges at Sesshoumaru.  
  
Kouga was fueled by hatred, hatred so deep that it was threatening to devour him and plunge him into everlasting darkness. But again and again they swiped at each other. They were just barely missing fatal points; Sesshoumaru came dangerously close to Kouga's head with a swipe. Kouga and Sesshoumaru jumped away from each other. Both growling fiercely and flexing their claws ready to rip each other apart.  
  
Midnight sits in the room with Shippo and Rin she smiles at them completely unaware of the fight occurring between Kouga and Sesshoumaru. Midnight's ears twitch with the sound of Kouga's howl. "Kouga." She says softly. But suddenly the smell of blood came to her nostrils the smell of Sesshoumaru and Kouga mixed with the blood. Midnight jumps to her feet and is out the door running as fast as she can with her demon powers, to Kouga and Sesshoumaru.  
  
Sesshoumaru and Kouga stood facing each other growling fiercely, both wanting the same woman, and both refusing to back down. Kouga had blood running down his face and his arms from the many wounds on his body. Sesshoumaru wasn't any better he had a huge gash in his chest and scratches across his arms and face. Kouga growled and barred his teeth then he flung himself at Sesshoumaru slashing and biting, Sesshoumaru swiped Kouga across the face, leaving a huge scratch. Again they both jumped away from each other, and faced each other, both growling and neither wanting to back down. They both jumped at the same time at each other, ready to tear each other apart.  
  
"STOP," yelled a feminine voice, Kouga and Sesshoumaru both froze and turned toward Midnight. Midnight was in between them in a second, they both looked at her, hatred still shinning in their eyes for one another. Midnight turned to Sesshoumaru then to Kouga, she had a touch decision to make, who did she chose, she loved Kouga and she loved Sesshoumaru but who would be chose to be with for the rest of her life? Her life would change when she made this decision, just as her mother's had when she picked Moon hunter. Who did she want Sesshoumaru, the dog demon, or Kouga the wolf demon.  
  
Naraku stood outside of Sesshoumaru's castle, laughing evilly, his plan was ready, now it was up to Midnight to chose, and then he could finally take what he had tried to take years ago. Stupid human, he thought growling remembering the fight between him and Jaguar. ~Flash back~ "I only want the girl hand her over, I have no use for you." Naraku said softly. "Never you will, never have my daughter," Jaguar growled. "Well then if you won't let me have her, I will have to take her." Naraku said laughing. Then he had lunged at the samurai and they had fought. After a while Naraku got the better of Jaguar and finally got his knife in her. She had died, shortly afterwards. He had then gone to take the girl, but somehow she used her demon powers and over powered him knocking him to the ground. Which had angered him greatly he slapped her across the face knocking her out cold, and then he had left her because her father was returning, and he had to make short work of him. They had fought, and her Moon hunter had almost succeeded in killing him but in the end Naraku had won. He went back to claim the girl, but when he got their she was gone. He had searched everywhere for her and hadn't found her until just recently that was. ~End flash back~ Naraku growled, how she had disappeared he never found out, but now she was back, and she would be his.  
  
Midnight stood, knowing this decision would change her life forever. She was willing to give it all up for that one person, the one she would be with forever, just as her mother had done before her. Midnight closed her eyes and remembered when she had first came to this world after ten years of being away. ~Flash back~ Midnight had been walking through the forest when she realized that she was somewhere different somehow they forest had changed and everything was different. At first she was scared but as she continued walking somehow she felt safe as though someone was watching over her, she had then seen Night Shade and almost screamed, but with the sight of her demon cat, all of her memories from the past came flooding back to her. ~End flash back~ Midnight opened her eyes, her mind was made up, "I have made my decision." She said softly.  
  
What will happen next? I know it's a cliffhanger. Sorry but I think it makes the story better to withhold some things. *Smiles* Hope you don't hate me for it. In the next chapter she chooses and Naraku's plan is set into motion, what could his plan be? *Evil grin* you have to read to find out. Well sorry but I gotta fly 0;) 


	10. Love’s destiny

(Yes, I know I'm evil) inset evil laughter here.. Well, it took me longer to write this chapter, sorry to keep you waiting to find out what happens next. Last time on Secrets of the heart (sounds like a soup opera) =) *laughs* Kouga and Sesshoumaru fought, and then Midnight was about to make her decision. Now she does, who will she chose? You have to read to find out. *Evil grin* When she chooses her destiny is set in motion along with Naraku's plan. What can it be? (Well I can tell you one thing it isn't good) But you already knew that didn't you? Well on with the fanfic  
  
Chapter ten: Love's destiny  
  
Midnight opened her mouth glancing from Kouga to Sesshoumaru. Both were watching her inventively waiting for her decision. " I chose." Midnight trailed off. This was breaking her heart, she cared for both but she truly loved one. "Sesshoumaru." She said softly, Kouga hung his head. Suddenly a flash of white light appeared around Midnight. Kouga backed away while Sesshoumaru ran up to the light, "Midnight." He yelled worried. The white light dispersed, Midnight's hair had turned pure white, and now her emerald eyes had flecks of amber in them. "Midnight." Sesshoumaru muttered staring at her in awe. Midnight looked up at Kouga and frowned slightly, Kouga hung his head and then left. Midnight sighed and felt herself being pulled up against Sesshoumaru's chest, forcedly, yet gently. "Sesshoumaru," Midnight whispered gently.  
  
Kouga walked away from the castle his tail in between his legs so to speak, (he is a wolf after all) His heart was broken, his mate the one that he thought was meant for him betrayed him, and she went for her capture not him. He growled slightly and then howled, letting the loneliness of the howl echo around him. Suddenly a tree close to him brushed he spun around teeth bared, another wolf demon walked out from behind a tree. She had long black hair and icy blue eyes she smiled at him seductively. Kouga grinned wolfishly and then walked over to her, the loneliness disappearing.  
  
Sesshoumaru held Midnight close to him her new transformation had changed her scent slightly, now she smelt a lot like him, more like a dog demon than a musky wolf. He breathed in her scent as she sighed and nuzzled against his chest. Midnight tilted back her head and touched her lips lightly to his. She pulled away and smiled seductively, "Only you Sesshoumaru, only you." Midnight whispered softly. Sesshoumaru smiled a genuine smile not his normal cold smile or dangerous smile, he actually smiled and brought his lips down to Midnights, in a passionate kiss.  
  
Naraku stood in a dark clearing, "Ah, Kikiyo." He said. Kikiyo looked up at him and narrowed her eyes, "Leave me along." She growled. "Don't tell me, you don't want to get the wolf demon for this?" Naraku said smiling dangerously. Kikiyo looked up at him interested, "It's all her fault that Inuyasha is with my reincarnate, I would do anything to get her." Kikiyo spat. Naraku laughed and then smiled. "Good," The moon disappeared behind a cloud as Naraku told Kikiyo of his plans.  
  
Midnight breathed in Sesshoumaru's soft, demonic scent, and then she looked up into his eyes pleading with him. Sesshoumaru nodded and picked her up, and whispered into her ear, "My Midnight." Midnight sighed upon hearing that. "My Sesshoumaru." She whispered, just loud enough that he could hear him. Sesshoumaru smiled and brought his lips against Midnight's. Midnight could feel his warm lips against hers, he pulled away and blinked slightly, Midnight pushed forward and then brought her lips against Sesshoumaru's. A deep passion burned within this kiss, Midnight concentrated only on the passion, not on anything else that was going on. Sesshoumaru pulled away breaking the kiss, but a fire had been started and this was only the start. Midnight pulled herself up to his ear and ran her tongue across it gently. Sesshoumaru shivered slightly at her touch, then he ran his claws up and down her back. Midnight felt his claws running up and down her back, she could feel tiny drops of blood running down her back and she arched it slightly. Sesshoumaru pulled her against his chest and then walked into his room.  
  
Sesshoumaru lay Midnight on the bed gently and then laid down next to her. A demon part of him pulled at him yearning to make her, his mate, but he lay down next to her. Midnight pulled herself against his chest and nuzzled it softly breathing into it gently. Sesshoumaru shivered her touch brought him something he couldn't explain, it excited him and awoke a passion so deep and long away hidden he thought it was gone forever. She kissed leaned up and kissed him gently on the forehead. Sesshoumaru watched as she shut her eyes and feel into a deep sleep. He held her protectively close to him and then kissed her lightly on the forehead before following her into sleep.  
  
~Sesshoumaru's dream~ Sesshoumaru growled Midnight stood next to him, her claws flexed she lunged herself at Naraku and slashed at him again and again. Naraku laughed and then threw her backwards. Midnight hit the ground with a large crash and then rolled to her feet. Sesshoumaru growled dangerously at the Hanyou of a demon. Midnight jumped to her feet a deep anger flashing in her eyes her demon side was taking over; she lunged at Naraku again and slashed him over and over again. "Die." Came a yell, Sesshoumaru and Midnight looked up to see Kikiyo standing with a arrow out in front of her the arrow was pointed straight at Midnight. Kikiyo released the arrow Midnight went to move out of the way but Naraku grabbed her leg, Midnight's eyes went wide as she turned toward Sesshoumaru. "I love you." She whispered as the arrow hit her. Midnight flew through the air, "Midnight." Sesshoumaru yelled and ran to her side. "Midnight." He screamed again and then fell to the ground in front of her lifeless body. ~End dream~  
  
Sesshoumaru gasped and sat up. Midnight opened her eyes and yawned, "Hey." She said softly. Sesshoumaru looked at her and then hugged her tight to him. Trying to chase the dream away. "Hm." Midnight sighed slightly and then kissed him lightly on the lips. Sesshoumaru closed his eyes the dream was still in his mind, he was breathing hard from the dream still. The sight of Midnight on the ground in front of him had broken him and he had cried and fallen to the ground. Midnight kissed him gently and then nuzzled against his chest again. Sesshoumaru's breathing calmed down as he held her against him but worries and doubt seeped into his mind.  
  
"Sess." Midnight said softly looking him in the eyes, "What's wrong?" Midnight finished. Sesshoumaru locked eyes with her, as she searched his questioningly. Sesshoumaru smiled and then said, "nothing, love." Then he buried his head in her hair breathing in her calming scent. Midnight giggled slightly and then shut her eyes falling into a deep sleep, and into a dream.  
  
~Midnight's dream~ Sesshoumaru growled, and then lunged himself at Naraku, Midnight following suit biting and slashing Naraku across the face. Naraku chucked and tossed Sesshoumaru and Midnight to the ground, Midnight began to glow bright blue and then she threw herself at Naraku growling. Midnight slashed Naraku across the face and was behind in her a second she jumped at his head and bit into it. Naraku stopped laughing and tried to protect himself, Sesshoumaru jumped to his feet but before he could do anything Kikiyo was in front him an arrow pointed straight at his heart. "Die." She yelled as she let the arrow fly, Midnight jumped to her feet and was running to the arrow trying to stop it but something grabbed her around the waist. "NO." Midnight screamed and then pulled away Sesshoumaru moved quickly dodging the arrow, but Kikiyo shot more at him. "NO." Midnight screamed again and lunged at Kikiyo. Naraku grabbed Midnight around the waist; his sickening scent was all over her. Midnight growled and fought trying to pull away. "LET ME GO." She screamed and turned bright blue again, Naraku dropped her with a yelp of pain, he looked at his hands they had been burned. "KIKIYO." Midnight yelled as she lunged at her, slashing her across the face and making her drop her arrows. Kikiyo's blood covered Midnights' claws, but Midnight growled and then slashed Kikiyo again, "Don't you touch Sesshoumaru." She yelled as she slashed her again and again. Kikiyo screamed and then tried to move away from Midnight. Midnight stood before her looking all the more demon with Kikiyo's blood dripping off of her claws. Kikiyo stepped backwards and fell down she staggered to her feet as, Midnight growled walking towards her, Midnight's eyes were narrowed, and the little you could see of them had turned blood red, from her anger. She slashed across Kikiyo's body, the miko fell to the ground screaming, Kikiyo's blood filled the air all around her and the Miko's screaming jarred somthing in Midnight's brain. And she looked at her hands, and then fell to the ground tears rolling down her checks, "What have I done." She said then buried her face in her hands. Kikiyo staggered to her feet and aimed an arrow at Midnight, DIE." She screamed as she let the arrow fly. Midnight looked up and saw the arrow, her eyes went wide and she closed them ready for the impact. After a minute when nothing happened she opened them Sesshoumaru lay on the ground in front of her the arrow sticking out of his back. "SESSHOUMARU." Midnight screamed and then fell to the ground and cried. Midnight looked up tears rolling down her checks, "WHY?" she screamed in to the night and then buried her hands in her face and sobbed. ~End dream~  
  
Midnight sat straight up breathing hard, "Sesshoumaru." She screamed. Sesshoumaru was in the room in a heartbeat and by her side. "Midnight." Sesshoumaru said, and then grabbed her. The minute she was against Sesshoumaru Midnight broke into tears, she cried hard against his chest, until she finally fell into a deep dreamless sleep.  
  
Okay, sorry this took so long, but I had a choir concert and finals are coming up!!! Anyways, hope you like this one too, well at least Kouga has someone now, don't worry in the sequel he gets a girl, in fact it just might wind up being Sesshoumaru, and Midnight's kid, I'm not sure yet. (Oh and by the way the dreams are part of Naraku's plan in case you are lost) Anyways, please read and review I have to get going I'll try to hurry and get the next chapter out soon K well gotta fly!!!! 0;) 


	11. Midnight's choice

Well, I'm finally back sorry it's taking me so long to get these chapters up but well finals are coming up soon. *Shakes head* Sorry but my grades have to come first, and well it's hard to study for finals and write this story at the same time, I'm still not sure were exactly I'm going to go with this but, I'm positive that I want to do a sequel to it. The beginning will be off Sesshoumaru and Midnight and then it will skip to their daughter, a beautiful and powerful demon, and her journey searching for her own destiny and powers. She will either meet, Inuyasha and Kagome's son, or Kouga's son. Miroku and Sango will have a daughter that joins the story. What should Sess's and Midnight's daughters name be, she will be more day than her mother, but I can't think of a good day name, please help me!!!! All of the Inuyasha characters will be in the story though the story will mainly be around their children. Sess's and Midnight will also have a son. Who wants revenge on Midnight and Sess's daughter and son, could it be none other than Naraku and Kikiyo's daughter, or could it be their son??? Do you think this is a good story? Help me by telling what her name will be(his too remember something to do with day)." Secrets of the heart is staring to wind down, but it's just the beginning, I'm already going over the sequel in my head. *Hugs all*  
  
Well enough of my ramblings on with the fanfic.  
  
Chapter 11: Midnight's choice  
  
Sesshoumaru held a sleeping Midnight close to him, the nightmare still plagued his thoughts he shook his head fiercely trying to get the nightmare out of his head. He looked down on her sleeping form her eyes were shut; her white hair was falling down touching his arm. She looked peaceful only tears on her face, showed that she had been crying. "My love, my mate." Sesshoumaru growled softly and kissed her gently on the forehead. Midnight snuggled up against him; Sesshoumaru touched her forehead gently and then smiled showing pearly white fangs. Then he laid his head down next to hers and listened to her breathing, he shut his eyes but dared not fall asleep. But even with his fears he soon feel into a deep dreamless sleep.  
  
Midnight opened her eyes Sesshoumaru laid next to her, she snuggled up against him and whipped the tears from her eyes, she couldn't allow that to happen, she got to her feet silently and left the room. She left the castle quickly and headed towards the scent of death, and Naraku. She came to a clearing and she walked into it. Naraku stood in it, he looked at her and smiled, "My you've changed." He said softy. Midnight growled slightly and then flexed her claws. "Shut up you filthy Hanyou, I am only here for Sesshoumaru's sake." She snapped at the Hanyou. Naraku looked at her and then smiled, "You are meant to be mine you know, all those years I searched for you and searched for you, you've always sensed me close, but someone I couldn't reach you. You're mother was a fool, along with you father but you have power, power surging within you. And no matter what you want you are a demoness, and meant to be my queen." Naraku said. "And I will take you whether you want me or not." He finished and advanced on her knocking her to ground. Midnight yelped and then moved away from the lustful Hanyou. "I am not or will I ever be yours." She yelled and then slashed at the Hanyou. Midnight began to glow a bright blue, she could feel the power surging underneath her fingertips yearning to be used they flexed, her claws grew longer more deadly and she brought them up in front of, they were against her chest in the shape of an x.  
  
~Flash back~ "No, like this Midnight." Moon Hunter said and crossed his hands against his chest Midnight copied him. "There you go, that's right." He said smiling. "Now your ready to do my most powerful move. It's called Angel, or tenchi named for its ability to kill even an angel. You must use this move well, for it will come in handy and you will teach it to your children." Midnight had looked at her father confused, Moon Hunter had simply laughed, "I guess I will have to show you, then." Midnight nodded and sat down. Moon Hunter had then walked away from his daughter and howled, a call to any demon in the area to show himself. A foolish Neko (cat) demon appeared and challenged Moon Hunter. Moon Hunter crossed his hands in an x and then began to build up power he turned bright blue. The Neko Youkai looked and him and then cocked it's head stupidly. Moon Hunter shut his eyes and then they flashed open they had turned a stormy gray, and they shone with power in them. Her father then slashed his claws out and yelled tenchi as he jumped through the air the spell/attack hit the Neko hard. The whole ground began to shake, and then the cat demon feel to the ground dead. It had happened so fast, but surprisingly Midnight had caught it all including the attack from heaven, that the spell had done, her father had slashed the Youkai multiple time's without really being seen, but the finally attack was the white light that rained down from heaven, it shot white fireballs at the Neko Youkai. Midnight had blinked and then looked up at her father, "Wow, that's a strong attack." She said staring at the dead Neko Hanyou on the ground. Moon Hunter nodded and her and then said, "daughter, do not tell your mother of your new attack." Midnight nodded confused, but she kept quite and soon even she forgot about the attack. ~End flashback~  
  
Midnight shut her emerald eyes tight, she could feel the Hanyou close, and she concentrated on him on the way his power felt and most importantly where he was. The Hanyou smelt confused, slightly, perhaps he had never heard of her father's legendary attack. Or perhaps he was merely a fool, it didn't matter Midnight concentrated on her powers; she had never before attempted this attack. You are truly my daughter, the tenchi attack you have the strength and power to use it believe in your own abilities. A soft gently voice said in her mind. Father Midnight called back using her mind. Yes my daughter. The voice answered her. Daddy I'm afraid, she sent the thought out to him. I am there with you, I've always been I am the wolf that lurks deep within you I have never left you. Do you feel me daughter? Yes, daddy I miss you and mommy so much, it's hard to be on my own. She thought hard. You are ready daughter, I miss you too and one day you and me will be together again but your destiny is not complete yet, you must continue on daughter but I am by your side remember that always. The voice said fading softly. No daddy don't leave me. Midnight cried out to him. I am always here remember that, I love you my Angel Wolf. The voice then completely disappeared. Midnight suddenly became aware of her father by her side she could smell his musky, nighttime scent she breathed it in and then her eyes flashed open.  
  
Sesshoumaru sat up, "Midnight." He called. Midnight's scent was around him but he could not sense her. Then he smelt it the lusty scent of Naraku, the soft scent of Midnight was mixed in with that, along with the smell of a Wolf Youkai. Sesshoumaru cursed himself mentally and then was out the door, and running to Midnight's side.  
  
Midnight's eyes had turned silver and a blue light shown around her she jumped towards Naraku and yelled, "Tenchi." She hit Naraku multiple times and watched as white fireballs reigned from the heavens down on Naraku. Naraku fell to his knees blood covering every inch of his body. Midnight walked towards him her eyes stayed silver; she narrowed them at him and flexed her claws ready to bring them forward and slice Naraku in two. "Don't move." Yelled a cold voice. Midnight spun around Kikiyo was looking at her hatred shining in her eyes. Kikiyo had an arrow pointed straight at Midnight's heart; she pulled the bow back ready to fire. Midnight stared at the dead Miko unsure of what to do.  
  
Yes, I know I'm evil, well, okay for one thing you might be a little confused as to why he calls her his Angel wolf well, you'll have to read the sequel that is if you guys think I should write it. Well, the story is almost done maybe two or more chapters I'm not sure yet. Well I've got to go to sleep now bye. Gotta fly, 0;) Oh yeah please REVIEW (tell me what you like dislike, what ever) I greatly appreciate those who take the time to review thank you!!!! *Hugs all who reviewed* I'll be back tomorrow with chapter 12 maybe hopefully.. Bye Bye 


	12. The true tenchi attack

Well, so far no one had reviewed I believe that this will only be two more chapters long, maybe a little longer. I'm not sure yet, but the sequel to this will start were this one leaves off and it will be rated R for obvious reasons, slight lemon, language and well um, other things. Such as blood and horror, I really think it will turn out an awesome story, and I can't wait to start it, but I need to figure out what to name Inuyasha's and Kagome's son, Kouga's son, Miroku and Sango's daughter, Sesshoumaru and Midnight's son, and daughter.(day names, bright names) This next fic will be centered on their daughter, she find out a past that even her mother didn't know!! *Grin's evilly* To find out you have to read, Oh also I need a little help with naming Kikiyo and Naraku's son and daughter, they are twins. (Dark names) I have problems coming up with names, sorry but anyways enough of my senseless ramblings and on with the fic  
  
Chapter 12: The true tenchi attack  
  
Midnight stared at Kikiyo her eyes wide, Sesshoumaru she thought hard in her head. Midnight knew the dead Miko wanted her dead and she looked at the ground giving up knowing there was nothing she could do. Giving up so easy, I know you are not like that after all you are after all my daughter what did I always tell you, never give up you can do anything. You can beat him, that was the strongest my attack ever got, but you have so much power brimming deep in you, most from your grandmother. Do not ask me to tell you, for you will learn in due time my daughter. But I cannot interfere with your destiny and it says you will learn not from me soon you will learn of your true destiny and your daughters. You have the potential to bring out the true tenchi attack, I never did but you have it. Use you powers well my daughter for this is the last time I am allowed to speak with you until we meet in heaven. Remember I love you, and I am always by your side. With that the voice stopped and Midnight looked straight up at the miko. The miko's eyes were narrowed in hate. Midnight narrowed her still stormy gray eyes; she could still feel the power. What had her father meant of the true tenchi attack, and of her and her daughters destiny. Those thoughts soon left her head as the Miko let the arrow go with a yell of, "Die." Midnight looked up and prepared herself for the arrow she was glowing a bright blue.  
  
Sesshoumaru was almost to her side, obviously Midnight and the Miko were oblivious to him and they continued their stare down of each other. The smell of Naraku's blood was all around them. Sesshoumaru saw the arrow flying at Midnight but before he could do or say anything she brought her claws out and sliced the arrow out of the sky. Kikiyo stared at Midnight with a look of confusing and amazement. "Kikiyo." Called a familiar voice. Sesshoumaru spun around Naraku stood completely healed without a scratch on him. "Get out of here." He said softly making eye contact with him. Kikiyo's eyes went wide and she opened her mouth as to argue but Naraku shook his head and pointed she ran away and didn't look back. Midnight turned all the way around and made eye contact with Naraku's cold eyes red eyes. Naraku laughed slightly, "Such power." He whispered and licked his lips. Sesshoumaru growled, it was a deep threatening growl warning Naraku to keep his hands off of his woman. Naraku continued to stare at Midnight with lustful eyes. Midnight growled deep in her throat, "Back Off." She snapped her eyes flashing red for a minute. Naraku only smiled and stepped closer to her, grabbed her arm tight and brought her face up against his. Midnight narrowed her eyes and then snapped, "You have to the count of three to let go of me." Naraku laughed and then said, "You are worthy of being my mate." "One," Midnight said softly. Naraku leaned his head close to her, "Two." Midnight said her voice getting louder. Naraku was inches away from her lips when she shouted, "THREE." Suddenly Midnight began to glow silver. Naraku screamed loudly and then let go of Midnight's hand. He glanced down, the only thing left of his hand was twisted charred remains. He groaned and then whimpered slightly holding his blackened hand close to himself.  
  
Sesshoumaru was just about to rip the stupid Hanyous head off when it screamed in terribly agony and then let go of his mate's hand. Sesshoumaru growled and then jumped at the Hanyou that dared to touch his mate. He slashed it across its face; he could feel the flesh tear to the bone. Blood began to pour from Naraku's huge gash on his check. Naraku growled and then flung the demon lord away. Sesshoumaru hit the ground with a large crash, Midnight growled and then crossed her hands over her chest, "DON'T YOU DARE TOUCH SESSHOUMARU!" she yelled. And then shut her eyes tight.  
  
Midnight could feel Sesshoumaru and Naraku she concentrated on the Hanyous breathing on the way he moved the way he attacked. Then on the way he smelt of death. He was easy to concentrate on his disgusting scent filling her nostrils she wanted to shake her head to get the scent out of her nose, but she felt the power coming forth and she concentrated on how they Hanyou would move, which was it would go trying to dodge the spell. Midnight felt warm, she was glowing bright silver, and she was giving off more power than she had been before. Midnight's eyes flashed open, they were silver blue, and they locked on Naraku instantly before the Hanyou could even move, Midnight was in the air and performing the spell. "Tenchi." She yelled and brought her claws down on Naraku multiple times, and then she moved away as huge balls of heavenly fire reigned down on the evil Hanyou. The Hanyou fell to the ground; he was wounded horribly but not defeated yet.  
  
Sesshoumaru was by Midnight's side in a minute she had strong power coming of off her in waves, it flickered at him almost like fire he flinched. Much like a kid who reached out to touch a fire then moved it's hand back before getting burned afraid of the pain that was coming. Midnight fell almost limply into his arms her breathing was shallow and the power around her had disappeared. Sesshoumaru was so intended on Midnight that he did not sense Naraku recovering from his injuries close by.  
  
Midnight opened her eyes to look up into two soft amber eyes, "Sesshoumaru." She said softly and then pushed her head up against his chest. "Ahh." Sesshoumaru said softly before falling forward, Midnight was up on her feet in a second. "SESSHOUMARU." She screamed there was a huge hold in his back and Naraku stood behind the tow of them suddenly the evil Hanyou began laughing evilly. Midnight felt tears fall down her checks, they feel onto the Youkai lord's hurt form, Sesshoumaru was dying and unless Midnight did something about it see would lose him forever. And living without her mate was something that Midnight refused to do. She was on her feet in a flash. "NARAKU." She screamed and brought her claws up in front of her; only one thought was in her mind revenge. Suddenly a huge golden light feel across Midnight Naraku backed away from the light blinking. The light dispersed, Midnight stood in front of him her hair was still white but her eyes they had turned a heavenly gold her claws had grown longer and she was flexing them dangerously, not taking her eyes off of the Hanyou. Suddenly a soft voice whispered to her, the true tenchi attack, daughter. It said and vanished. Midnight blinked up at the evil Hanyou and them shut her golden eyes tight.  
  
She could feel the demon and humans alike that were close; she only concentrated on the Hanyou in front of her. "Never cross a wolf demon." Midnight whispered to herself, remembering her father's words well. Never cross a wolf demon for they are more cunning and dangerous than the dog, and also there love is stronger. "Father, I shall never forget those words." She whispered slightly. Then her eyes snapped open. "ULTIMATE TENCHI." She yelled and then was slashing Naraku, she moved out of the way. A golden lightly feel straight from heaven onto Naraku, as if a hole had opened up into heaven. Huge balls of golden fire reigned down on the Hanyou. Then heaven itself was ripped open sending down a bright white light the light hit Naraku and Sesshoumaru and Midnight. Midnight felt the light around her, she could hear the Hanyous pathetic screams and she could smell his blood all around her when the light cleaned Naraku lay in a pool of his own blood dead. Midnight took one look at him then she found Sesshoumaru, the Youkai lord was still breathing, Midnight began to cry, silver tears fell from her golden eyes and hit the Youkai lord with loud splashes.  
  
Kikiyo watched from the bushes then she felt hot tears fall down her checks as she ran away from the sight of Naraku's dead body. She was unaware of the life she held within her, but she would soon know.  
  
Midnight felt Sesshoumaru's breathing steady she looked down on her love with sad, happy eyes as he opened his bright amber ones. "Midnight." He whispered softly and then pulled her close to him and into a deep kiss. Midnight kissed him back, tonight they would mate, she could forever be his and he would forever be hers. Midnight felt a cool silver tear run down her check, Sesshoumaru looked in to her eyes and then put his mouth down on her tear he kissed it away. Midnight smiled and then pulled Sesshoumaru down again for another deep kiss.  
  
~~~~The End~~~~  
  
Yeah, I finished it, it's done complete, I can't wait to start the next one it's going to be even better and longer, hopefully somehow I'll learn how to um make the space when people talk, I think that's what I'm going to do. I hope you like the story review and tell me what you think, the sequel will be out soon, I'm going to call it Only You help me with those names please. *Jumps up and down* Yeah, this story ended, good um... to really understand the next story you defiantly have to understand a lot of things that happened in this one, if you have any questions please don't hesitate to ask, the next story, should be out by um. maybe Monday, maybe even Tuesday, not sure yet. Expect it to be long, and a lot different than this story, but you must know of at least some of this before you can even try to understand Only you. Well I gotta fly now, please read and review remember I need help 


End file.
